The meet up
by Danny
Summary: My first fic! Please review! Ken's daughter and TK's son meet up.. what will happen? AN: I am updating this about 3 years later after I wrote the first chapter. sorry
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I don't own anything, although it would be cool if I did. And Lyra_Kamiya owns all of the other people in my story.  
  
A/N- Doki and Niru are 13, and Mayko is 8. Kari and TK are the parents. In a couple chapters I will make it a DoNi fic. (Doki- Niru)  
  
Doki was walking along the road, lonely. He was thinking about Niri. Her real name was actually Niru but Doki had trouble saying the name when he was little. Why, oh WHY did girls mess with his mind? It was crazy, because he hadn't seen her since he was seven- but it was good to dream. Especially with all the homework and Digimon adventures.  
  
Oh, good, Doki thought. I'm home. Then the little monster came running out of the house. Oh, shit. There was Mayko.  
  
"Mayko! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! You little monster! What are you doing here? I thought you had school?"  
  
"Doki, Doki, Doki, so young and so naïve. It's a snow day! No school?" Just then Doki noticed he had walked through a foot of snow in a circle. It showed how caught up in his thoughts he was.  
  
He went into the house, and started his homework.  
  
"7/8 is… .875. 3x+2y=5z…. why do they make us do this stuff? It's so stupid!" And I wish Niri was here to help me with this. She's a math genius. Gawd, I really miss her.  
  
Fortunately, the next moment, with Doki about to kill the homework, the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Yes?" said a voice, "is this the Takashi residence?" The voice reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Ya, this is. Who's speaking?"  
  
"Oh, can I talk to Dani? Is he there?" Who was that? And no one called him Dani except his close friends. And then he remembered.  
  
"Is this Niri Ichijouji? The one who went to Crono Elementary School?" My heart started beating so hard I thought it could be heard over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, this is her. No one called me Niri since I was seven years old, though. Except-"  
  
"Dani. Well, you're talking to him."  
  
A/N- Whaddya think? This is my first fic ever. Please give me some good advice! And, also, if you want to know more about Dani and Niri, read this story by Lyra Kamiya: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=433974. Thanx! 


	2. Mystery dates

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.  
  
The Planning  
  
"Oh my gosh, Niri! Where have you been? We have so much to catch up on! Have you changed your hair color again? How's your dad? Are you still a genius? What-" I started to ask but was interrupted by Niri.  
  
"Boys. Never understood them. Dad said I shouldn't try; it's one thing that would make a genius brains wouldn't understand. Can you slow down a bit?" she said, in about 2 seconds flat. I visualized the 7-year-old Niri giving me a lecture, her blue hair getting in her eyes, but oblivious to it in her frustration of me.  
  
"Girls. They lecture you about talking too fast and then they do it themselves," I said. "Niri, do you remember Wilcott Street?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's about a 10-minute bike ride from where I moved to." I covered the mouthpiece and went, "yes!"  
  
"Well, there's a new store call TK IS OK coffeehouse. Will you meet me there in 20 minutes? I just gotta finish this math homework," I lied.  
  
Niri giggled, and I blushed; hearing her giggle reminded me of the many adventures we had when we were younger. "Dani Takashi, I never thought I'd live to see- I mean, hear- the day you did your math homework without someone threatening to kill you if you didn't. When you were seven, it took Guinamon threatening to tell your mom that you stole the cookie jar to get you to do your homework, even!" (A/N: Cookies are more valuable to Dani than his life).  
  
I grinned. "Well, people change, you know? I'll see you then. Bye, Niri!"  
  
"Bye!" We hung up.  
  
I finished the last problem 30 seconds later. So, I had lied. I didn't have to do my homework.  
  
But I did want to surprise Niri.  
  
"Anybody need to use the phone?" I shouted down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, I do!" Bri shouted back.  
  
God, how annoying little sisters are, I thought. Last time Niri was here, I lived on the opposite side of town. So this meeting was really three surprise in one.  
  
I heard a yell from Dad, and walked to the stairs connecting the house to the shop. "What is it?" I said.  
  
"Can you keep it down up there? I'm trying to run a business here!" I heard the shop phone ringing that meant another customer had called the store, and my father's voice saying, "TK IS A-OK coffee house, how may I help you?"  
  
And then he heard Bri's voice saying, "Doki, I'll be off in a minute! Hold on!" I picked up the phone just in time to hear Bri say, "I love you" and a guy's voice say, "I love you too!" I shook my head. I would have to figure out this mystery guy later. Right now I had important things to do.  
  
I dialed a number, my fingers knowing exactly where to go, since I always called her so much.  
  
"Hey, my friend that I've known since forever but moved away moved back and is meeting me at the 'shop in 10 minutes. Can you meet me here?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Doki, although I might be a few minutes late," my girlfriend's voice said over the phone.  
  
"Great. See you then." 


End file.
